No Regrets, no shame, no turning back
by kenji1104
Summary: Once you've made a choice, you have to walk towards the path, CHOOSE YOUR DESTINY! A one-shot made by me to express my ideas about ZONE's identities, Yusei/ZONE centric- Implied Faithshipping


**No regrets, no shame, no turning back.**

**Warning: This contains heavy spoilers for both the anime and the Misadventures of Fudo Yahiko (Yusei's frequent nightmares)**

**Note: This story is made by me, I wanted to express my ideas and predictions about ZONE's reasons so here it is! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SHORT STORY AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me!  
**

**

* * *

**

For how many years have he planned this, in those years he thought about his life when he was still completely human, the images that ran through his mind, his friends, the people he met, the adventures he had experienced and the family he cherished most; all of it, just memories and there's nothing that can get them back.

His motives are questionable even his now deceased comrades questioned him but he replied:

"NOTHING CAN BE CHANGE IF WE DON'T DO THE RIGHT THING." He kept answering it with reassurance.

They all placed their faiths to him, his voice even if it's big and frightening he have a tone which convinces them, like magic to their ears. Something like that…

There was no joy, no fun but they all have a mutual friendship, a friendship and bond, a bond formed from despair and pity yet they all cared for each other.

* * *

"_APORIA." He walked to the table of the lab they were working in._

"_Yes…?" The weak old man asked, he coughed afterwards._

"_I AM SORRY, WITH THE LACK OF RESOURCES. I CANNOT CURE YOUR DISEASE. I AM SORRY."_

"_So I'm going to die?" The old man asked, the reply he received was silence from the stoic being in front of him._

"_YES." He replied, hinting pity and sadness "I HAVE ALSO DIAGNOSED ANTIMONY AND PARADOX, THEIR ALL SUFFERING FROM A DISEASE I CANNOT CURE."_

_Aporia looked down at the ground, for years he along with his fellow survivors desperately searched for a way to restore the world back to its former state. He looked up with his wet eyes but burning in determination._

"_We are going to…" He coughed "Do it ZONE."_

_He just looked at the frail old man before he turned away; they're going to finally do the project that holds a chance more successful than their previous experiments… Infuse ZONE with more Momentum power, giving him power beyond words. Aporia was against it first, saying it is too dangerous but now he desperately want it, the process of turning ZONE into a god._

_

* * *

_

With his comrades dead, he was the last survivor, after they performed the dangerous experiment, they succeeded, he has attained power beyond words, and he can easily tear the fabric of time in just a command.

He commands destiny itself…

* * *

"_RISE" ZONE said, ordering the machinery to stop and his machine vessel float towards the humanoid cyborg inside the coffin like capsule._

_Three figures rose up; they all sat up, wondering where they are or who they are._

"_RISE THE THREE EMBODIMENTS OF DESPAIR. LUCCIANO." He turned to see the red-haired boy with green eyes._

"_PLACIDO." He said to the silver-haired man with red eyes, he turned his attention to the last and seemingly the biggest._

"_JOSE." He said, seeing the resemblance of the burly cyborg to his deceased comrade._

"_THE THREE EMPERORS OF YLIASTER, APORIA'S THREE DESPAIRS."_

_

* * *

_

They all obeyed his orders without hesitation, fully knowing the being that was before them, they were tasked by him to begin completing the Circuit in order for the Ark Cradle, the place where they are in to appear in the past and undo the mistakes of humanity for a brighter future.

But what actually pushed him to sacrifice millions of lives is the memories, the joyful memories he once had and the painful memories he now has.

The life he lived as a happy man living in a life of joy and hope for a better tomorrow. The life he lived as Fudo Yusei…

Almost every day, he found himself wrapped in bitter loneliness, call him crazy but he always talks to himself as if someone was beside him.

"WHY IS IT SO PAINFUL?" He asked, all what he received were the twinkling sounds of his white chamber.

"WHY SO PAINFUL WITHOUT YOU?"

The life when he was known as Yusei, a life full of positive views and hope, a life of harmony and love.

A life full of happiness, he lived like that with the company of his friends, but all of it… Just withered away in front of him, the friends he cared for and the woman he'd loved was forever lost…

* * *

"_Come on Yusei!" a young voice of a cheerful boy called out._

"_You're such a killjoy!" a voice of young girl giggled, running towards the hill._

_The two children laughed as they watched Yusei walked up to the mountain, behind him was a tall blonde man and a ginger-haired man._

"_MOVE FAST! YOU GUYS ARE SLOWPOKES!" The boy taunted with a laugh. The tall blonde man hmph'ed while the ginger-haired decided to chase after the two, he couldn't help but smile at the sight._

"_Yusei…" A sweet voice of a female said making him turn around but was met by her sweet and tasty lips crashing into his._

_

* * *

_

ZONE let one tear escaped his left eye, he shouldn't be letting these memories sadden him, he must be strong and he shouldn't let his emotions get over him but the memories just doesn't simply disappear as he attempted to for the past years.

* * *

_Yusei rolled around to his right to face the sleeping person beside him, the most beautiful woman, she looks so peaceful and so contented, he felt her warm and comforting breath on his face._

_He carefully and slowly leaned closer while closing his eyes, his forehead pressed against hers and then he kissed her lightly on the lips, it tasted sweet and addictive, when he pulled away and opened his eyes he was met by her heart-melting smile._

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you too Yusei…"_

_They then leaned closer for a passionate kiss._

_

* * *

_

ZONE's machine floated forward and he commanded to open a portal to which it quickly opened just in front of him, he went through and inside was the place where Aporia, Antimony and Paradox are resting in peace.

But he didn't mind them and just looked up.

* * *

"_Wake up…" Yusei pleaded, holding the woman he'd loved on his arms._

"_Please wake up!" Yusei was getting desperate, shaking her._

_It was a happy day, they left home to hang out, both of them were having a good time until two D-wheels accidentally collided to each other and crashed to the wall near them, exploding._

_He was blasted away and was separated from her, he quickly stood up, and forgetting the sharp pain of his wounds was giving him._

_He looked around to see if she's okay but many lied dead, lying in their pool of blood, smoke… Smoke was everywhere. He heard someone from outside the smoke yelling for help, he looked around and saw the horribly mutilated bodies of the riders who were riding the D-wheels, he finally found her, lying down on the concrete floor, blood was flowing out from abdomen, he quickly ran towards her and when he turned her body around, he was horrified, pieces of sharp debris were impaled on the different parts of her abdomen._

"_WAKE UP! PLEASE!" He pleaded loudly, unable to control the tears in his gorgeous cobalt eyes._

_He closed his eyes as he sobbed, he was trembling uncontrollably, just then he felt a wet hand on his left cheek, it was blood… He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him._

"_Y-Yusei…." She called out weakly; she reached out at the back of his head and slowly pulled him._

"_Live... Yusei… Live…" She said before giving him the final kiss, he held her left hand tightly, his hand was shaking, he looked at her beautiful amber eyes and watched it close slowly, tears were coming out as her eyes slowly close, then her hand that was holding the back of his hair fell down to the ground, he felt her left hand, no life… Her lips lifelessly pulled away, his lips wet with her blood, his hands drenched in blood and his face strained with tears…_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out loudly, his voice was ear-piercing, he was overcome with sorrow and anguish, he couldn't believe it, and the woman on his arms is dead. The one he'd loved is dead…_

That was one of the reasons he wanted to change the world, he wanted her back and the only way to prevent her death from happening is to destroy the Momentum Reactor before it was even made.

_His life is nothing, it's nothing without her, and he left his friends and decided to live forever in loneliness and hatred, hatred to the thing responsible for her death… He must destroy it._

_He was radiated by the cursed energy of the Momentum and he felt power… Power… At the cost of losing his right arm that was heavily wounded he turned to put prosthetic flesh in replacement of his lost arm._

_He watched as his creations, Skiel, Wisel and Grannel ravaged the city, killing everyone on sight, he created the robots and mass-produced them and ordered them with one task: Destroy everything and everyone who are using the Momentum Energy._

This was the life he chose, it was necessary, destruction was necessary to save the lives of many. ZONE was completely hell-bent to his goals, even if millions die; many would be change in the new world he formed.

* * *

"I FEEL NO REGRETS, FOR I BELIEVE IT IS RIGHT, I FEEL NO SHAME FROM IT, MY GOALS WILL BE ACHIEVED AND I WILL REBORN THE WORLD ANEW! AND THERE'S NO TURNING BACK."

"LET CHANGE SPREAD THROUGHOUT THE WORLD!"

* * *

**Just a one-shot I've wrote during my free time in school, yes, ZONE is Yusei and I want to know the reason why he is doing this, he is the polar opposite of the present Yusei,the present one wants to save and preserve but the future one wants to destroy and create it.**

**Yes, the woman is well, you know who she is.**

**I just wanted to express my ideas and predictions on ZONE's reasons, I can't wait for episode 149! ZONE WILL FINALLY TELL HIS STORY! I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Is it because of his friends? Did he lost everything or more importantly, did ZONE lost Aki? JUST MY PREDICTION! I HOPE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH AKI!**

**MAKE THE SCENE IN FUTURE COLORS REAL! I DON'T WANT IT TO JUST STAY AS A HINT! FAITHSHIPPING FTW!**

**Supermechanic's Wet Dream status: 10%**

**REVIEWS PLEASE AND ALSO REVIEW THIS UPCOMING STORY AND MISADVENTURES OF FUDO YAHIKO!  
**


End file.
